Season One
Season One of Psych originally aired in the United States on USA Network from July 7, 2006, to March 2, 2007. It consisted of 15 episodes. James Roday, Dulé Hill, Timothy Omundson, Maggie Lawson, and Corbin Bernsen were introduced as portraying the main characters. James Roday portrayed Shawn Spencer, a fake psychic detective who periodically consults for the Santa Barbara Police Department. A DVD of the season was released on June 26, 2007. Production Steve Franks served in the position of showrunner after creating the show for USA Network. Michael Engler directed the pilot episode, from a script written by Franks. Various other directors were selected for the subsequent episodes, including Mel Damski and Michael Zinberg, who directed two episodes each. Other directors included James L. Conway, John Fortenberry, Joanna Kerns, John T. Kretchmer, John Landis, Michael Lange, Tim Matheson, Jeff Melman, Matt Shakman, and Lev L. Spiro. Steve Franks wrote six episodes for the season. Andy Berman wrote three episodes, while Kerry Lenhart, Anupam Nigam, John J. Sakmar, and Douglas Steinberg wrote two episodes each. Lee Goldberg and William Rabkin wrote one episode, while series star James Roday contributed to the script of the season finale. The musical group The Friendly Indians wrote and performed the theme song, titled "I Know You Know". Cast James Roday was cast in the position of Shawn Spencer, a fake psychic detective. Dulé Hill was awarded the role of his partner, Burton "Gus" Guster. The part of Head Detective Carlton "Lassie" Lassiter was given to Timothy Omundson, and Corbin Bernsen was cast as Henry Spencer. Anne Dudek was given the part of Det. Lucinda Barry. However, the character only appeared in the pilot episode. Maggie Lawson replaced her as Detective Juliet "Jules" O'Hara. Kirsten Nelson was cast as SBPD Interim Chief Karen Vick. However, the character was only credited as a guest star for the first season. Sage Brocklebank portrayed Officer Buzz McNab in six episodes. In every episode of the first season, a young Shawn Spencer appeared. However, three different actors portrayed him, including Josh Hayden, Kyle Tejpar, and, most notably, Liam James. Julien Hill, Isaah Brown, and, most notably, Carlos McCullers II have portrayed a young Gus. Other notable one-time guest stars included Michael Adamthwaite, Steve Bacic, Lisa Banes, Bre Blair, John Ross Bowie, Alexandra Breckenridge, Tom Butler, Scott Michael Campbell, Christine Chatelain, Colin Cunningham, Don S. Davis, Mayte Garcia, Peter Michael Goetz, Ellie Harvie, Gina Holden, Pascale Hutton, Carlos Jacott, Jolie Jenkins, Richard Kind, Diego Klattenhoff, Thomas Kopache, David Kopp, Dan Lauria, Kris Lemche, Nicole Lyn, Tamara Mello, Debra Mooney, Donnelly Rhodes, Ryan Robbins, Teryl Rothery, Mercedes Ruehl, Chelan Simmons, Kurtwood Smith, George Takei, Keegan Connor Tracy, Michael Weston, Frank Whaley, Ashley Williams, and Shannon Marie Woodward. Episodes #Pilot #Spellingg Bee #Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece #Woman Seeking Dead Husband - Smokers Okay, No Pets #9 Lives #Weekend Warriors #Who Ya Gonna Call? #Shawn vs. the Red Phantom #Forget Me Not #From the Earth to the Starbucks #He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me, Oops He's Dead! #Cloudy... With a Chance of Murder #Game, Set... Muuurder? #Poker? I Barely Know Her #Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast Opening Credits 222.PNG 224.PNG 225.PNG 226.PNG 227.PNG 228.PNG 230.PNG DVD Cover 8157psych_by_ignore.jpg Psych usa wallpaper 1024.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Season One